That Night
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Malam itu, Mikaela sama sekali tak menyadari jika dirinya terjerat dalam pesona iblis bersayap malaikat. [#YUMIFA01] Warning! OOC. Summary tak sesuai isi. Percintaan sesama jenis. Dan lain sebagainya. Enjoy!


**Title :** That Night

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Hurt ndak pake comfort, Action dikit saja, ...

 **Pair :** Mikaela sama Fem!Yuichiro (masa iya? hahaa..)

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe punya Mas Takaya beserta partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk senang-senang.

 **Note :** Yap, masih untuk Challenge #YUMIFA01, diperaturan menjelaskan boleh post lebih dari satu, makanya saya buat lagi. Jika sebelumnya lucu-lucuan, maka kali ini akan sedikit serius. Hehee.. Walau kenyataan saya tak bisa bikin kisah serius sih. Tapi ini sudah saya usahakan, so.. pliss~ enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 9 lebih dini hari.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning yang kita ketahui bernama Mikaela, nampak tengah berjalan di trotoar pinggiran kota. Tangannya sibuk menggenggam sebuah ponsel yang sejak tadi bergetar karena adanya panggilan masuk.

Manik sewarna langit di siang hari itu menatap ke arah benda persegi tersebut dengan tatapan malas, sama sekali tak ada niat menerima panggilan yang entahlah sudah keberapa.

Ponsel berhenti bergetar. Si pemanggil sepertinya sudah lelah lantaran tak ada balasan. Namun semenit kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat diterima.

Mikaela mengangkat alis. Panggilan tak diangkat, sekarang orang itu malah mengirimnya pesan singkat. Tak pikir panjang, pesan itu dibuka kemudian dibaca.

'Mikaela, sekarang juga kau cepat kembali ke sini! Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjalankan misi ini sendirian!'

Memang. Mana mungkin bosnya itu akan menyuruh anak buahnya menjalankan misi sendirian?

Tapi daripada menyuruh kembali, kenapa tidak si bosnya itu mengirimkan rekan lain untuk menemaninya? Jika kembali, kemungkinan target yang diincar sudah menghilang dari lokasi awal.

Mikaela bukannya egois ingin menyelasaikan misi ini sendirian, walau sebenarnya misi sudah selesai. Hanya mencari tahu di mana lokasi suatu perusahaan terlarang dengan kliennya. Nah, jika sudah tahu lokasinya bukannya akan lebih bagus jika melihat apa yang mereka kerjakan?

Daripada menunda-nunda.

Memang sepertinya berbahaya jika dikerjakan sendiri. Kemungkinan saja targetnya tak datang sendiri, atau malah lebih parahnya orang itu membawa senjata api. Well, tak akan ada yang tahu.

Mikaela mendengus singkat sebelum menyimpan ponselnya di saku jas. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Jika tak salah dengar, lokasi yang dibicarakan ada di Harajuku Street. Daerah selatan kota. Tempat yang cukup sepi dari jangkauan penduduk, sepertinya si target pintar sekali memilih lokasi dengan si klien. Tak begitu jauh pula dari tempat Mikaela sekarang berpijak.

Waktu yang ditentukan juga pukul 10, kemungkinan Mikaela bisa sampai tepat waktu dan mengintai bisnis apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sesaat kemudian, Mikaela menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gedung bernuansa remang-remang. Pikirannya berputar entah karena apa.

Yakin kah di sini tempatnya? Bukannya ini klub malam?

Tempat yang sangat tak disukai Mikaela, selain karena berisik, tempat ini juga tak baik. Apa dia yakin benar-benar akan masuk ke dalam?

Selang beberapa menit, Mikaela akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk memasuki tempat kotor tersebut.

Benar sekali, di dalam sana pencahayaannya dikit, agak remang-remang, dan suasananya membuat kepalanya pusing. Dalam hati ingin sekali cepat-cepat selesai dengan tugas kemudian pulang dengan membawa informasi.

Mikaela melangkah pelan, melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang asyik dengan minuman mereka atau bahkan musik yang diputar. Matanya jelalatan, memperhatikan manusia-manusia di sekitar, mencari-cari kira-kira ada di mana target yang dimaksud.

" _Odinochku, ser?_ " (Sendirian saja, tuan?)

Suara lembut seorang wanita tertangkap indera pendengaran pria bersurai kuning ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mendapati seorang wanita tengah duduk di depan meja bartender.

Wanita berparas dewasa serta bersurai gelap. Ia hanya mengenakan hem putih dengan rok hitam ketat selutut. Manik yang mungkin berwarna hijau miliknya menatap Mikaela dengan tatapan menggoda.

" _Yesly vy ne vozrazhayete, ya khotel by soprovozhdat' vas._ " Wanita itu melanjutkan, masih menatap Mikaela secara intens. (Jika tak keberatan, saya mau menemani Anda.)

Mikaela menghela nafas singkat sebelum akhirnya membalas, " _Net neobkhodimosti bespokoit'sya, miss. Ya mogu govorit' na vashem yazyke._ " (Tak perlu repot-repot, nona. Saya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Anda.)

Wanita itu mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ahaha, jadi begitu.." tawanya pelan.

Mikaela kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di atas kursi tinggi di samping wanita itu.

"Tidak minum?" tawar wanita berparas dewasa tadi.

Mikaela menoleh, bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, terima kasih.."

"Oh, pria yang masih hijau rupanya.." ucap wanita itu sedikit sarkas.

Mikaela merasa dirinya tertonjok dengan perkataan barusan. Memang kenapa jika dirinya tidak mau minum? Mikaela bukannya tak suka dengan minuman-minuman berakohol, hanya saja dirinya harus mempertahankan kesadaran supaya tujuannya ke sini terselesaikan.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan sembari meminum cairan kuning bening di gelasnya sedikit.

Manik biru milik Mikaela memperhatikan. Gaya wanita itu menunjukkan jika dia bukan wanita biasa. Maksudnya, bisa dibilang si wanita itu cantik dan sepertinya anggun. Cara ia duduk, cara ia minum, bahkan ketika mereka tadi berbicara sebentar. Bibir tipis si wanita yang hanya dipoles dengan lipstik berwarna pink, terbuka sedikit ketika tadi mengucapkan kata-kata.

Sungguh. Mungkin dipandangan Mikaela, wanita itu adalah wanita berkelas. Dan yang sempat ia pikirkan adalah, untuk apa wanita cantik seperti dia datang ke tempat ini?

Wanita itu sekilas melirik, sadar jika sejak tadi diperhatikan. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Hmm, ada apa?"

Mikaela tersadar dari lamunan, maniknya berkedip, "Ah, maaf.. Bukan apa-apa.." Pria ini mengalihkan pandangan.

Si wanita kembali terkekeh geli, ia menarik kursi agar bisa lebih dekat dengan si pria. Sikut bertumpu pada meja kemudian tangannya menopang kepala. Ia menatap pria itu masih dengan senyuman.

"Jadi, boleh kutahu siapa namamu, tuan?" tanya wanita itu pelan.

Mikaela melirik, "Mikaela.."

"Mikaela? Waow.. Nama yang indah," terpotong sebentar, "Sama seperti orangnya.."

Pria itu kembali merasa dirinya tertonjok dengan keras. Indah dia bilang?

"Anda sendiri?" Mikaela memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Yuu."

"Yuu? Nama yang tidak umum untuk seorang wanita.."

"Memang. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa orang tuaku memberi nama demikan.." Wanita bernama Yuu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sebal.

"Haha.."

"Lalu, tuan.." Yuu kembali memperhatikan, kali ini tatapannya makin dekat. Tangan kiri yang bebas meraba punggung si pria, turun hingga pinggang. "Apa pekerjaan Anda?"

Mikaela entah kenapa merinding. Tangan si wanita yang membelai tubuh bagian belakangnya membuat si pria merasakan sensasi aneh tersendiri. Tatapan mata mereka pun juga sangat dekat.

Si pria tiba-tiba grogi. Entah kenapa tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Perlahan Yuu menjauh, menunjukkan jika dompet Mikaela sudah ada di tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil kartu tanda pengenal dari dalam sana.

Mikaela tersentak. Sejak kapan?

"Hoo, _Vostoc_? Perusahaan jam tangan rupanya?" ucap Yuu setelah membaca.

"Anda tahu?" Mikaela bertanya pelan.

"Tidak terlalu sih.." Wanita itu kembali memasukkan kartu tanda pengenal ke tempat semestinya, ia serahkan kembali dompet itu kepada si pemilik.

Sekarang Mikaela tahu, selain penggoda, wanita di sampingnya juga memiliki kemahiran sebagai pencuri. Ia menerima kembali dompetnya, kemudian menyimpannya di saku celana belakang.

"Pekerjaan Anda sendiri?" si pria bertanya.

" _Sales_.."

"Oh.."

Yuu nampak tengah mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan jari telunjuk, kemudian jari itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. _Well_ , untuk seorang wanita, dia cukup jorok.

"Anda ada janji di sini?" Yuu kembali bertanya.

Mikaela menggeleng, "Tidak. Saya hanya kemari untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di rumah.."

"Oh, mungkin lain kali saya bisa berkunjung ke rumah Anda.." ucap si wanita sedikit menggoda, "Itu pun jika kau mengijinkan.."

"Haha," Mikaela entah kenapa tertawa garing, "Silakan saja jika Anda berkenan.."

Yuu tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya kemudian teralih ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Well, Mr. Mikaela, senang bisa berjumpa dengan Anda.." Ia bangkit dari kursi, meletakkan lembaran uang di atas meja, kemudian mengambil koper yang tadi terletak di bawah.

Mikaela tak sadar jika si wanita membawa koper sejak tadi. Tapi tunggu, dia 'kan sales, wajar 'kan bawa koper ke mana-mana? Mikaela juga baru sadar jika wanita itu bertubuh tinggi. Apa mungkin setara dengan dirinya?

" _Proshchay.._ " Akhir kata, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu belakang. (Sampai jumpa..)

Tunggu. Kenapa dia lewat pintu belakang?

Mikaela memperhatikan sekeliling. Sial, karena berbincang dengan wanita tadi ia jadi lupa dengan tujuannya.

"Hei.." Pria ini memanggil salah satu bartender yang tengah meracik minuman. "Apa kau lihat apa yang dikerjakan wanita tadi?"

Bartender bersurai coklat belah tengah mengangkat sebelah alis, "Wanita yang bersama Anda tadi?" Anggukkan merupakan jawaban. Si bartender mengalihkan pandangan, nampak berpikir sebentar, "Jika tidak salah tadi dia duduk di sofa dekat jendela sana. Lalu seorang bapak-bapak bertubuh tinggi dengan jas abu-abu datang menghampiri. Saya lihat mereka sempat jabat tangan kemudian tertawa sebentar, setelahnya saya tak tahu karena waktu itu saya banyak kerjaan.. Maaf, tuan.." terang si bartender.

Mikaela membelalakan mata. Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu?

Ia melirik ke arah tempat wanita tadi menghilang. Pintu belakang. Untuk apa pula dia lewat pintu belakang segala?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia sedikit melangkah tergesa-gesa. Sepatu tinggi yang ia kenakan melangkah melewati jalanan yang cukup becek. Aroma tak sedap dari tong-tong sampah di sekitar tertangkap penciumannya.

Jalannya sedikit oleng, padahal sepatunya hanya bertinggi 6 centi. Ia berhenti, sedikit membenarkan sepatunya yang hampir lepas.

"Nona.." Panggilan seseorang mengalihkan fokus si wanita.

Yuu menemukan jika Mikaela tak berada jauh di belakangnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh, ada raut senang di paras cantiknya.

Iya, benar. Mikaela tahu wanita itu bertubuh tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Apa karena sepatu yang wanita itu kenakan?

"Hoo, Mr. Mikaela? Ada apa?" Yuu mulai bertanya dengan suara tenang.

Mikaela mengepalkan tangan kuat, kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Anda menjatuhkan lipstik Anda.." ucapnya sembari menunjukkan benda kecil di tangannya.

Wanita itu terbengong sebentar sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan, "Wah, rupanya aku ceroboh juga.."

Ia melangkah mendekat, begitu juga dengan Mikaela.

Tangan Yuu meraih lipstiknya, bertepatan pada saat itu, Mikaela segera mencengkeram pergelangan tangan si wanita. Ia memelintir dengan cepat ke belakang punggung, memutar tubuh si wanita, lalu mendorongnya keras ke arah tembok.

"Akh!" Yuu memekik kesakitan.

Koper yang ia bawa tadi terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya. Mikaela membelalakan mata. Tabung-tabung, jarum suntik, dan benda asing lain ada di dalam sana. Apalagi terdapat pula sebuah simbol aneh yang tentunya Mikaela ketahui.

 _Moon Daedra Company_ , sebuah perusahaan aneh yang menciptakan obat-obatan bahkan melakukan percobaan terhadap makhluk hidup. Namun dipandangan masyarakat, perusahaan itu hanya merupakan sebuah perusahaan obat biasa.

Mikaela kembali fokus ke arah si wanita yang memunggungi dirinya, "Katakan, apa ada sales yang menjual barang-barang aneh seperti itu?"

"Haha, mana saya tahu, tuan. Saya hanya berjualan.." Cengkraman tangan dipererat, bahkan lengannya semakin terpelintir ke belakang. "Aukh, aukh, kasar sekali Anda.."

"Aku tak tahu jika perusahaan kotor seperti itu mempekerjakan seorang wanita cantik sepertimu.."

"Kau tak tahu? Ahaha, sangat disayangkan. Dan terima kasih sudah dibilang cantik, itu merupakan suatu pujian untukku."

Yuu menggerakkan kakinya, mengijakkan bagian tajam dari sepatunya ke atas ujung kaki si pria. Mikaela yang refleknya cepat segera menarik kakinya agar menjauh.

Cengkraman di tangan sedikit melonggar, wanita itu tidak buang kesempatan secara percuma. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya kemudian melancarkan tendangan lututnya ke arah perut si pria.

Tak hanya di situ, Yuu hendak menendang kembali namun Mikaela sudah keburu lompat mundur ke belakang. Menginjakkan sepatunya pada tabung-tabung yang tadi berceceran keluar dari koper.

Wanita itu cemberut, "Ah, kau tega! Itu kan barang mahal.." celotehnya.

"Sebaliknya, aku malah menghilangkan barang bukti.." runtuk Mikaela terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ops, kalau begitu terima kasih karena sudah menghancurkannya. Saya permisi.."

Yuu angkat kaki, berlari menuju luar gang. Tapi sialnya akibat sepatu tinggi ia jadi tak bisa berlari dengan cepat.

Tak ingin kehilangan sang target, Mikaela segera mengejar. Meraih bahu si wanita.

Tahu jika dirinya hampir tertangkap, Yuu segera menarik tangan Mikaela kemudian mengangkat tubuh pria itu dan membantingnya ke depan.

Mikaela terkejut, bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita kuat membanting dirinya?

Kaki sempurna berpijak di atas tanah, Mikaela menggunakan kakinya menendang ke arah perut si wanita dengan kerasnya.

"Akh!" Wanita itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Tak berhenti di situ, si pria segera maju, meraih dua tangan Yuu dan memepetkannya ke arah tembok.

Sekarang keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Nafas keduanya juga nampak tersengal-sengal. Mungkin kelelahan akibat aksi tak warasnya tadi.

"Tak kusangka untuk ukuran seorang wanita Anda tangguh juga.." ucap Mikaela tenang.

"Benarkah?" Yuu memotong ucapannya, "Kau sendiri.., kasar sekali terhadap wanita.." Ia melirik melalui matanya yang disipitkan.

" _Mne ochen' zhal', no ya gey!_ " (Aku minta maaf, tapi aku ini gay!)

Yuu membelalakan mata, menatap terkejut pria di hadapannya, " _Ser'yezno!?_ Tapi kau katakan aku cantik.." (Benarkah!?)

Mikaela terkekeh meremehkan, "Itu hanya untuk mengelabuimu, nona!"

"Tega sekali kau, padahal aku sudah menyukaimu, tuan.." Nada yang diucapkan Yuu terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"Meh.." Mikaela memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tak perlu banyak bicara, nona! Sebaiknya kau segera ikut saya saja!"

Yuu mendengus, "Ah, baiklah.."

Si pria sedikit terkejut. Masa iya targetnya itu langsung oke-oke saja? Tapi mana mungkin ya?

"Tapi harus Anda ketahui, tuan.." Yuu kembali bersuara, "Seharusnya tadi Anda tak mengembalikan lipstik yang saya jatuhkan.."

"Apa?"

Wanita itu bergerak menjedugkan kepalanya ke arah kepala si pria dengan kerasnya. Mikaela tersentak, cengkraman terlepas. Yuu segera mengambil lipstik di saku bajunya dan mengarahkan benda kecil itu ke leher Mikaela.

Sedetik itu juga-

Bzzt!

"AKH..!"

Bruk..

Mikaela ambruk ke atas tanah. Tubuhnya mengejang akibat sengatan listrik yang di salurkan, semua seperti mati rasa. Maniknya sekilas melirik ke atas, menatap sayu si wanita yang tengah memainkan lipstik di tangan.

"Kau.. apa itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Yuu menoleh, "Tak tahu? Ini namanya senjata rahasia.." Ia membawa diri berjongkok di hadapan si pria, kemudian tangannya mejambak surai pirang Mikaela, "Tenang, mungkin hanya menyebabkan kelumpuhan beberapa saat, tuan."

Mikaela tak membalas, kesadarannya hampir saja hilang. Ia merasa jika sengatan tadi masih ada dalam tubuhnya, menjalar melalui saraf hampir menyerang otak.

"Well, sebenarnya aku lelah jika harus seperti ini terus.."

Wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya di rambut si pria. Ia membuka mulut lebar, kemudian memasukkan jari tengah, telunjuk, serta jempol ke dalam sana.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Pikir Mikaela masih bisa sedikit memperhatikan.

Tak terduga, sebuah benda kecil dikeluarkan dari dalam sana. Ia terbatuk, mungkin jarinya tadi masuk terlalu dalam.

"Nah, jika begini 'kan santai.." ucapnya kemudian.

Mikaela membelalakan mata. Ia tak salah dengar, suara dewasa wanita tadi menghilang, berganti dengan suara laki-laki yang agak sedikit berat.

Wanita itu berdiri, sepatu tinggi dilepasnya secara asal-asalan. Ia kemudian mengambil botol yang tadi keluar dari koper, untungnya sih isi botol tersebut masih utuh. Cairan bening ditumpahkan ke atas telapak tangan, diusapkannya ke wajah dengan sedikit penekanan.

Mungkin kah itu pembersih?

Ia menoleh ke arah pria yang masih saja sempat mengintip. Sekarang Mikaela tahu wajah asli dari orang yang tadi adalah wanita.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sedikit meremehkan, ia kembali menghampiri lalu berjongkok, "Okay, waktunya tukar baju, Mikaela.." Tangan terangkat kemudian melepaskan rambut palsu di atas kepalanya.

Jantung Mikaela terasa berhenti, mungkin syok. Dan untuk setelahnya, kesadaran pria ini hilang seutuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil tipe Premier berwarna hitam melaju dengan gesitnya di malam hari. Melewati gedung-gedung kota yang sudah bagaikan kota mati.

Terhenti di depan sebuah tikungan kecil, seorang wanita berbadan kecil keluar dari dalam sana. Pakaiannya dress hitam dengan rok setengah pahanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu setengahnya diikat dengan aksesoris bewarna perak.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya yang terbungkus dengan high heels setinggi 10 centi ke arah tikungan gelap tadi.

"Yuichiro.." panggilnya tenang.

Seorang pria bersurai gelap di dalam sana, yang tengah merapikan jasnya, menoleh karena merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Oh, Shinoa.. Tepat waktu kau.." ucapnya santai, "Ah, tidak sih. Sebenarnya kamu sangat terlambat.."

Wanita yang dipanggil Shinoa itu melangkah mendekat, "Cerewet, kau tahu 'kan jika klienku ini sedikit mesum! Susah bagiku untuk meladeninya!"

Mata wanita itu kemudian tak sengaja menangkap sosok lain yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, bersandar pada tembok.

"Ap- apa yang terjadi?"

Yuichiro mengambil korek yang tergeletak di tanah, "Tikus mata-mata, biasalah. Mungkin bagian dari agent negara yang berpura-pura jadi pekerja di perusahaan jam.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan obat-obatan itu?"

"Sudah sampai di tangan klien dengan selamat, yang ini hanya sisanya.."

Pria itu menyalakan korek tersebut kemudian membuangnya ke atas tumpukan, pecahan, serta apalah itu yang tadi keluar dari kopernya. Menghilangkan segala barang-barang bukti.

Seketika api menyebar di permukaan tanah, membakar semuanya secara utuh.

"Apa dia tertawa?" Shinoa kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin dia tak tertawa dengan penampilanku tadi yang sumpah memalukan sangat!" Yuichiro nampak sedikit protes, "Kau tahu, akibat alat pengubah suara yang dimasukan dalam mulut, cara bicaraku jadi bak ratu poseidon bahkan aku juga tak bisa minum apa-apa!"

"Ahaha, setidaknya tak ada yang tahu penyamaranmu itu.."

"Cih!"

Yuichiro bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekati Mikaela yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau menukar bajumu dengan bajunya?"

"Yups, menggunakan rok benar-benar membuatku susah bergerak bebas. Aku tak akan mau seperti itu lagi!"

"Oh, lalu akan kau apakan orang itu?"

Manik hijau melirik. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh lemas itu secara perlahan, " _Well_ , dia sudah tahu banyak sepertinya. Jadi aku akan membawanya. Lagipula aku butuh mainan baru.."

"Mainan?" Shinoa mengerutkan sebelah alis, mengikuti Yuichiro yang berjalan ke arah mobil, "Memang aku tak cukup jadi bahan mainanmu!?"

"Kau? Jangan bercanda! Mana puas aku.. Dia bilang juga jika dirinya gay, jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan aku coba main-main sebentar.."

Wanita itu cemberut sebelum akhirnya masuk ke bagian kemudi, "Oh, begitu.. Kalau begitu nanti aku pinjam mainan barumu itu.."

"Hehe, tenang saja. Pasti aku pinjamkan.."

Dan kemudian, mobil kembali melaju memecahkan keheningan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikaela melangkahkan kakinya dengan terseok-seok, nafasnya tak beraturan, bahkan kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing sekali. Ia beberapa kali hampir saja tersandung di jalanan. Mendapati beberapa penduduk memperhatikan pria ini dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Ia akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah mansion, melewati perkarangan dengan terburu-buru, kemudian membuka pintu utama sedikit kasar.

Di dalam sana, ruang tamunya dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang. Mereka nampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Sadar akan kehadiran Mikaela, seorang wanita menghampiri dirinya, terburu-buru bahkan sedikit kesal.

"Mika!" panggil si wanita kasar, "Ke mana saja kamu? Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak-"

Tak mempedulikan, Mikaela segera angkat kaki, melangkah dengan sempoyongan ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

"Hei, Mika! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Dan- Blam! Pintu ditutup rapat.

Mikaela terdiam menyenderkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. Ia melirik ke arah cermin, melangkah mendekati kemudian memperhatikan pantulannya sendiri di sana.

Mukanya berantakan. Air keringat bahkan air mata membasahi seluruhnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, bahkan jantungnya tak mau stabil. Kepala pusing, pikirannya sudah tak lurus kembali.

Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuat dirinya kacau.

Wanita.., ah bukan! Seorang pria menjamah dirinya, memperlakukan kasar, bahkan menyuntikkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya jadi seperti ini.

Suntikkan apa itu? Apa salah satu eksperimen obat yang dibuat perusahaan terlarang mereka?

Yang jelas Mikaela tak berani berkata apa-apa. Seketika ingatannya buntu, bahkan hilang. Jika ia ingat, maka dirinya akan kacau seperti ini, membuat dia jadi tak bisa memberitahukan kepada bosnya apa yang telah terjadi.

Mikaela tak ingat semalam dirinya sudah ditusuk sebanyak berapa kali, atau mungkin sudah berapa ronde, bahkan Mikaela sendiri sama sekali tak ingin mengingatnya.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah, menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Air mata kembali tumpah. Tangan menjambak surainya sendiri. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

Tidak! Jangan sekarang!

Seseorang, tolong! Aku membutuhkannya sekarang..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Membutuhkan apa sih, mas? Hahaa.. Sebenernya ingin ada adegan 'iya-iya'-nya, tapi enggaklah, biar pembaca saja yang membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi malam itu. Saya di sini bikin Yuichiro-nya jahat, antagonist dia. Maaf ya..

Oh iya, sebenarnya lagi, kisah ini panjang, tapi karena memang saya masukkan untuk challenge jadi saya bikin pendek saja. Hehee.. /gakpenting!

Oke, maaf jika ada kesalahan kalimat atau kata. Itu ada bahasa asing, biasalah lirik dari translator sama dikit-dikit listening dari game. wkwk. Ndak tahu deh benar atau salah :')

Well, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca. Kesan pesan?

Sayonara~


End file.
